Stories by the Campfire
by Teian Heru
Summary: Two-chapter One-shot. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi are on a mission and are camping out for the night. What happens when they have unwanted company? Yaoi. Uchihacest, NaruSasu, PeinNaru, ItaNaru, Tenticles. YEAH. CHAPTER TWO WILL BE AWESOME.
1. Chapter 1

This two-chapter one-shot for SHUN! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I wonder why you are acting like this, hm?" Kakashi wondered, looking a tthe black-haired boy beside him. The young Uchiha glared hard at the jounin, almost likehe was wishing death upon him. Sighing, he went towards Naruto, who at the time, was looking at Sakura, who, at the time, was looking at the cold- prodigy himself.<p>

"Well, today, we are going to the land of waves, to pick up something." he said, and Sakura groaned.

"Another one?"

"Don't question Lady Tsunade's missions." he said, eyeing Sasuke still.

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but Naruto beat him to it.

"This is lame. Why can't we go on some type of rescue mission?" he asked, glaring. Kakashi hummed, but didn't say anything else. Sakura twirled her hair around her fingers and sighed, looking at Naruto.

"You idiot, didn't you just here that-"

"Hn. Let's go. I don't want to waste any time here than we did already." Sasuke cut in, and Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"O-Oh, right! We should go!" she siad and Naruto rolled his eyes.

_'TYPICAL...'_ he thought as they got up. Before they let, Kakashi spoke.

"Remember this, when we get there, Sasuke and Naruto, you have to stay together at all costs." he said and Naruto gasped, while Sasuke snorted.

_'Really?'_

"No way! I can't stand that duck-butt!" he screeched, pointing at the guy. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said and smirked.

"At least I won't be stuck with someone annoying." he said, looking at Kakashi.

Naruto smiled.

"Heh...teme..."

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Not to...um...break up this BROMANCE, but...we need to go. Like now?" he said and they nodded.

* * *

><p>It was really late, around 9-ish, and they had to set upcamp for the night. Naruto placed the tents up in a nice spot, while Kakashi and Sasuke went to get logs for the campfire they were going to make. The blonde sighed as he came out of his tent, putting them up was hard work!<p>

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-teme!" he called out as he saw two figures walking with logs due west. The first to emerge from the darkness was Sasuke, who wasn't even sporting a sweat. He glanced over at Naruto for a second, Naruto doing the same. Sasuke simply grunted and brushed right past Naruto.

He stumbled back, slightly confused. Why did Sasuke just push him like that? His eyes widened. Sasuke's back was facing him, but he could tell that Sasuke was glaring hard into the logs. Something told him that Sasuke was angry at something, and it had to do with the blonde. But what did the blonde even do?

Kakashi dropped all the logs next to Sasuke, Naruto noted, and lent up to his ear. Even though Naruto was far away, he saw that Sasuke was shivering. That made him think a bit.

Last week, Sasuke started to act very differently. Instead of them going to get ramen after training, Sasuke would just tell him to go home or he had better things to do than to eat that crap. And, Sasuke also stopped arguing with the dope! Naruto's eye twitched. Did he just call himself a dope?

"Ah...stupid, stupid!" Naruto said loudly, face palming himself a couple of times before Kakashi coughed, and Naruto stopped mid smack. He opened and closed his eyes, and eyed the other guys on the other side.

"Um..."

"What? Did you forget to finish putting up your pathetic tent?" Sasuke said smugly, and Naruto balled up his fists and narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Why you...I finished putting up those tents, and I think I did a damn good job!" he hissed and Sasuke snickered, only adding onto Naruto's fueling anger. Who did Sasuke think he is?

"What's so funny?" Naruto growled. Sasuke frowned, Naruto looked at him confused.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke...what was so funny?"

"..."

Kakashi lowered his eye lid, and patted Sasuke on the shoulder. Naruto stood there, still confused.

"Sensei...what's with Sasuke? And why has he become weird, and different?" he asked, concerned. He really wanted to know. Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Nothing was funny." he said, blushing. Naruto's eye widened. Sasuke was blushing? Okay, something was up. Then, something clicked. Sasuke's eyes were traveling up and down Naruto's person; he smirked. Sasuke frowned his eyebrows, why was the blonde smirking at him? He looked over to his right to see if Kakashi was noticing it as well, but the white-haired perverted jonin was long gone.

Sasuke's body tensed. Somehow, the atmosphere changed greatly in a matter of seconds. He shivered. Turning back to Naruto, he found that Naruto was still sporting that smirk of his.

"Naruto, what's up with-"

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of telling me what was so funny?" he asked, and Sasuke scowled.

"Excuse me?"

"Or better yet, why were you checking me out?" he teased and Sasuke punched him in the gut. Served him right coming up with that ludicris excuse.

"Idiot," he grunted and Naruto moanedin pain, rubbing his stomach. Fucking teme.

"Hey-"

Suddenly, there was a huge sound coming from the south of them. Naruto looked around, and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke did the same, only he was smart enough to take out a weapon in case it was an ambush.

"Dobe, whatever you do, do not make a sound, alright?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

They waited for a few minutes, but they didn't hear anything else. Sasuke sighed, relaxing his muscles and placing his weapon back into the satchel. He looked at Naruto, who was still facing the tents. Sasuke frowned his eyebrows for a second.

Why was the dobe looking that way? The sound camefromthe opposite direction...

"Sasuke-teme, we're not alone," Naruto announced, as a huge breath of wind came forth, knocking both genin down hard to the impact casued Naruto to stumbled backwards, dropping all of his weapons into the stream that was close by, and he accidentaly bumped into the raven, aslo making him lose his weapons.

"Ack!" Sasuke said as he tried to regain his composer fromthe unintentional blow from the blonde. He glared at Naruto, and turned his ateention to his comrade's unreadable facial expression. He couldn't tell if he was confused, upset, scared, or terrified, but it wasn't at all pleasant or 'full of life'.

"Naruto?" he called, slightly getting worried, and Naruto's mouth opened half-way, his eyes widening. He lifted his hand and pointed past Sasuke's person, and Sasuke turned around. There stood Pein and Itachi. Sasuke gasped aloud, his heartbeats quickening with every second.

"Itachi.." he mummured, not really believing that he was there.

'It had to be a genjutsu,' he thought as he backed up to Naruto. Itachi smirked, as did Pein, and the suddenly disappeared from sight, leaving the two boys confused as heck. Why were they there?, they both thought as their ninja instincts were now on high alert. Minutess pasted again, and Sasuke was getting sick and tired of the horsing around he was getting from the two older men that were just there. He turned to his right, facing Naruto and signaled him to move closer, so that if they do come back, they can't just take on of them. And relucnctatly, Naruto nodded. That's what team mates are for.

"Foolish little brother." he cold, dark, death-coated voice said from the shadows, and both boys gasped.

Instantly, Itachi was now in from of them, his body just centimeters away from their own. Naruto was now scared, he was in the face of death, and Sasuke wanted to get out of there!

'Where did that Kakashi go to? We need help!' Sasuke thought as Itachi proceeded to lift him off the ground, and Naruto suddenly went into attaack mode. But, when he saw Sasuke's 'If you do anything stupid, we'll both die' face, he relaxed himself, and hoped for the best. The best being that Itachi would leave him alone, and alive obviously.

"Sasuke," Itachi started, his cold eyes peicing through Sasuke's own.

Sasuke stayed silent. As expected, Itachi thought. He then licked his lips, smirking at his brother. Naruto raised an eyebrow. What the hell just happened?

Itachi kissed Sasuke, both genin were speechless.

_'What...the fuck...'_ Naruto and Sasuke thought as Itachi kissed the raven.

_**'WHAT THE FUCK?'**_

"Oh, do you feel left out, Naru-chan?" Pein's teasing voice rang, and Naruto's face paled. He didn't want that old man kissing him. HELL to the MOTHER FUCKING NO.

"D-Don't-" Itachi stopped kissing Sasuke, and turned to the other two next to him. Pein was already stripping Naruto of his clothes, kissing and sucking all down the tan boy's neck. Naruto moaned aloud, and he bit his lip. He didn't mean to make that sound! Sasuke, on the other hand, was watching in amazement as Naruto continued to moan aloud, his face flushed, looking like he really wanted that...

Sasuke found himself blushing, and he looked at the ground.

Itachi saw this and smirked.

"Are you jealous, otouto?" he asked and Sasuke whipped his head to face his older brother.

"Like hell I am!"

"Then why did you look like you wanted to kick Pein's ass just now? And you were blushing." he stated and Sasuke gulped.

SHIT.

"Itachi-"

"Shhh..." he said and licked Sasuke's exposed neck, making Sasuke moan erotically.

"Fuuuuck..." he groaned, and Naruto peeked over towards the brothers going at it.

What was this feeling? Pein was at Naruto's naval area, dipping his studded tongue into his belly button sensualy. Naruto arched his back, whining and moaning.

"S-Stop!" Naruto said and Pein smirked, pulling down Naruto's pants. Sasuke went into high alert.

"Don't you dare, Pein!" Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes started to tear up. His body was betraying him...

"Please...don't..." Naruto whimpered, a tear falling down his looked at him unfazed.

"Crying won't work..." he said and Itachi bit Sasuke's neck hard, making Sasuke yell in pain.

"What the fuck was that? Are you some vampire or something? And stop this! Leave Naruto alone!" he yelled furiously and Itachi sighed. Pein pulled down the last article of clothing that was blocking him to get his prize, and sighed as well.

"You boys don't get it, do you?" they said and Naruto and Sasuke blinked.

"...what?"

"Itachi, get the gags, toys, and rope," Pein said and the boy's eyes widened. No way...

"You guys," Itachi started as he placeded the gags on them, restricted most of their charkra, and tied up their hands and legs on the nearest trees. Blue eyes studied Orane

"Are going to get raped." he stated simply, as if it was the plainest thing in the world. Naruto and Sasuke paled first, and blushed after. This wasn't happening, why wasn't Kakashi here?

"And you're probably thinking 'where is Kakashi?' Well...," Itachi smirked.

"We killed him."

To this, Sasuke and Naruto tensed and froze, all color dispersing form their faces. Did...they hear that right? They killed their strong and powerful sensei? Naruto sniffled. These fucking bstards are going to pay...

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Pein took his end of his rope and pulled it tighter than it was, causing Sasuke to groan in pain.

"Ah!" he yelped, trying to retreat from his grapse, but all effort was in vain. The pulling made it tighter, and he had cut his wrists on the rope, making him bleed. He cringed as the hot copper-smelling liquid poured out of the open wound. Pein's eyes flickered in excitement as the red liquid jewel flowed down Sasuke's pale, fragile body.

"Hm...I like this...finally, there is some color on you." he said, Sasuke glared hard at the man in front of him. The sick, twisted look on Pein's face told Sasuke that he was going to do something far worse than using his blood fetish on him. Hwwatched as Pein circled around him slowly, giving eye contact from time to time. The orange-haired man chuckled as he stopped in front of him for the 5th time, and cuffed Sasuke's face in his hand. Sasuke pulled back on reflex, and that upsetted Pein. He pulled him closer towards him, slightly scratching the side of the raven's face.

"Sasuke...will you please do me a favor? Open your mouth for me?" he asked and surprisingly, he obeyed. Pein's eyes widened at Sasuke's obedient demeanor, he smirked.

'He's finally getting a hang of this...' he said and he kissed the boy. They fought for dominance, Pein won, of course. Sasuke's tongue was extremely smooth and lovely, in his choice of words. He figured that the young boy never kissed anyone in his life, or he had, but it was clearly unexprienced. His need for the prolonging of the kiss was feverish, lustful, much more different from his 'Screw you' attitude from before. Pein pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Sasuke moaned, looking in Pein's eyes. He was confused.

'Why...why am I not fighting back?' he thought as he felt Pein feel him up and squeeze the inside of his thighs. His muscle convulsed, and he wanted more. Pein was getting harder and harder from this all. Who knew that Itachi's hot-headed, cold-blooded, Null-hearted, I-am-better-than-you brother was this...THIS?

"Nnng..." Sasuke moaned, and Pein pulled back. He was surprised when Sasuke whined, but even more surprised when he spoke.

"Why...why do you want to do this to me and the dobe? WHY? WHY US?" he screeched, tears pouring out of his stared at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"Sasuke...you may not like my answer to my question but...we are sexually frustrated and..."

Sasuke sniffled, raising an eyebrow.

"...and...?"

"...And...well, we're attracted to you two. And when we crossed paths at yoour camping site...well, you know what happened..." he said and Sasuke glared.

"Bastard. Why would you be attracted to us? And why did you kill Kakashi?" he asked, not getting most of it. Pein shook his head.

"We didn't kill him. We said that to get Naruto riled up, makes sex more interesting for us." he replied, and the raven sighed. Of course.

"So...you want to have sex with us..."

Pein nodded.

"...because you're attracted to us..."

Another nod.

"...And you didn't kill Kakashi?"

Another nod.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Then where the hell is he?"

"He...knows what is happening." Pein said. It was the truth.

Sasuke blinked. WHAT THE HELL?

"HE KNOWS?"

Pein shushed Sasuke.

"Boy, don't be so loud." he said and chuckled.

"You see, when we passed you and Kakashi picking up logs..."

Sasuke shudded at the word...

"He made a shadow clone, and was about to fight us." he said and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Itachi and I wanted to make a deal. We have sex with you and Naruto while he gets the new Icha Icha Paradise book that Jiraya had just made." he said and Sasuke paled. Kakashi...gave them up for sex so he can get some smutty porn book made by an old, perverted old man who had nothing better to do than to peek at women at random onsens just so thathe can get 'research' for the next volume? What the hell was wrong with that jounin of theirs?

"Hn. When this is done, I am going to kill him." he threatened and Pein kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, now...you can do that later. Now..." He licked Sasuke's neck slowly, emitting a moan from the boy.

"We get to the festivities. You in?" he said, and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p>"YOU BASTARD! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto screeched as Itachi leaned in between Naruto's legs and placed the beads at his entrance. Itachi only smirked evilly, then he pushed one in Naruto's virgin entrance. Naruto gasped at the feeling, and tried to push the foreign object out of him.<p>

"Wai-Stop this! I don't want that going up my bum!" he whailed and Itachi sighed.

"Too bad, Uzumaki, every single one will be pushed into you." he stated and pushed it into him roughly, causing Naruto to suck all the beads in.

"EVERY. SINGLE. ONE."


End file.
